EliShows
'EliShows '''is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and operated by the EliNinja Studio. The channel made it's debut on Monday, November 1st, 2010 @ 6:00am ET. Since its launch, the channel has aired animated series produced by the EliNinja Studio 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, along with original and acquired programming. Live-action has also aired on the channel, but has been erased from the schedule entirely since November 2nd, 2015 due to the EliNinja Studio's increasingly large animation library. In addition to half-hour cartoons, the channel also airs internet animation in-between some of it's shows. EliShows is also meant for viewers ages 10 and up. As of February 2015, approximately 71.2 million American pay television households (59.3% of those with television) receive EliShows. Related Channels EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on January 1st, 2011 with Cablevision, Comcast and Time Warner Cable being the first to carry the feed. As of 2013, the "HD" bug has been removed from the HD feed. EliSauce Launched in 2013, EliSauce is meant to showcase ended EliShows original series that are no longer airing new episodes, along with a few original series of it's own. The channel is currently available in more than at least 50 million homes in the US. EliSoup Launched in 2015, EliSoup is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2014-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as ''School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. Gallery Promos/Bumpers EliGamingLounge.png|''Gaming Lounge'' EliShmow.png|''Eli Shmow'' EliJuneKorn.png|''JuneKorn'' EliZilchbot.png|''Zilchbot'' EliPeepul.png|''We The Peepul'' EliThanksgiving.png|''2015 Thanksgiving Old Fest'' EliShortBreak.png|ID seen before interstitial programming EliSourcrout.png|''Sourcrout'' EliWorkDungeon.png|''Work Dungeon'' EliChatCourt.png|''Chat Court'' EliBestGuys.png|''The Best Guys'' EliFive.png|5th anniversary bumper Screen bugs EliZack'sLife.png|''Zack's Life'' ShapesAreCool.png|''Shapes Are Cool'' EliAwesomes.png|''The Awesomes'' EliBasketBuds.png|''Basket Buds'' EliSchoolRumble.png|''School Rumble'' EliShmow2.png|''Eli Shmow'' Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Current Programming Original series * We The Peepul (TV-PG) (premiered December 18th, 2013) * Chat Court (TV-14) (premiered February 4th, 2014) * Basket Buds (TV-14) (premiered June 3rd, 2014) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG) (premiered May 5th, 2015) * Household Horror (TV-PG) (premiered September 1st, 2015) * Bullet Ghost (TV-14) (premiered November 5th, 2015) * Sourcrout (TV-PG) (premiered December 7th, 2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Mysterious (TV-Y7) (premiered June 6th, 2011) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (premiered June 6th, 2011) *The Best Guys (TV-G) (premiered January 7th, 2013) *Solar (TV-PG) (premiered November 16th, 2015) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) *Work Dungeon (TV-G) (premiered August 3rd, 2015) *SkoolGroov (TV-G) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Star Wars Cartoon Show (TV-Y7) (premiered December 7th, 2015) *Tennis For Two (TV-PG (premiered December 7th, 2015) Acquired programming *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Big Brother: Nick Fanon (TV-14) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Unnatural School (TV-PG) (premiered November 7th, 2015) *Grossology (TV-G) (premiered December 12th, 2015) *Mike Tyson Mysterious (TV-14) (premeired December 13th, 2015) *3 South (TV-14) (premiered December 13th, 2015) First-run acquired programming *Crash Canyon (TV-14) (premiered November 9th, 2015) *The Awesomes (TV-14) (premiered November 9th, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Martianlovers (TV-14) (December 2015) * Zilchbot (TV-G) January 2016) * New Doctors (TV-MA) (January 2016) * Watermelon (TV-PG) (February 2016) * Appz (TV-PG) (April 2016) * Emergency! Sociopath! (TV-MA-V) (June 2016) * Chip Off the Ol' Block (of Cheese) (TV-Y7-FV) (TBA 2016) * BOOM! (TV-PG-V) (TBA 2016) * Grumpy Gramps (TV-PG) (TBA 2016) Former Programming Original Programming * Shapes Are Cool (TV-PG) (10/01/2012-2/11/2013; still airing reruns) * Somewhere (TV-PG) (2/09/2013-7/02/2015) * The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG) (4/04/2013-4/09/2015) * JuneKorn (TV-MA) (1/05-7/18/2015) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (1/12-7/02/2015; still airing reruns) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (4/10-7/01/2015) * Green (TV-14) (6/1-17/2015; still airing reruns) * Bloodhype (TV-14) (10/12-10/16/2015; still airing reruns) * Hey Pizza (TV-G) (10/19-10/23/2015) * Tanya, The Zombie (TV-PG) (10/26-10/30/2015) * Cheeto Puffs (TV-G) (11/02-11/06/2015) * Gaming Lounge (TV-14) (11/09-11/13/2015) * Tyler and Linda (TV-Y7) (11/16-11/30/2015) * Turtle & Worm (TV-Y7) (11/17-11/24/2015; still airing on Cartoon Network network) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Tawktime (TV-G) (2010-2015) * Rob Justice (TV-Y7) (2010-2015) * Forest Bros! (TV-14) (2010-2015) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2010-2015) * Art Class (TV-Y7) (2010-2015) * Space Friends (TV-G) (2010-2015) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2010-2015) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-2015) *Haytruck (TV-PG) (2010-2015) *Nickelodeon Plex (TV-PG) (2010-2015) *Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (2010-2015) Acquired programming *Saturday Night Live (TV-PG; TV-14) (2010-2014) *Chapelle's Show (TV-14) (2010-2013) *Icons (TV-G) (Seasons 1-4; 2010-2011) *Kenan & Kel (TV-G) (2010-2015) *Martin (TV-PG) (2010-2013) *I'm in the Band (TV-G) (2010-2015) *America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (2011-2014) *Everybody Hates Chris (TV-14) (2011-2015) *Community (TV-PG; TV-14) (2012-2014) *Key & Peele (TV-14) (2013-2015) *Malcolm in the Middle (TV-PG) (2013-2015) *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *WataMote (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2014) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2014-2015) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG; TV-14) (2014-2015) *Incredible Crew (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-MA) (2015) *Death Note (TV-14) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2015) First-run acquired programming *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) (2015) *Barakamon (TV-PG) (2015) Pitch A Show! Guess what, now you can pitch your own EliShows original series idea to me, the one and only king of the network, through this section of the page. If you want to pitch it to me, make it fresh, original and never-before-seen! If it's something that's already happened, I won't accept it. Pitch to me, senpai, now! *"Appz" by Bacon (TV-PG) - about some apps who hang around on a swag guy's tablet and have these adventure things. 'ACCEPTED: '''seems pretty cool so far, can't wait to see more of it. *"Chip off the Ol' Block (of Cheese)" by Bacon (TV-Y7-FV) - two very different foods have a crazy life in a fridge. '''ACCEPTED: '''I like this one too. *''BOOM! By Hat (TV-PG-V) A boy and his best friend are recruited by secret agents to work at BOOM. Co, a place where spies help save the world from evil. '''ACCEPTED: '''Very action-y...I like it! *"Grumpy Gramps" by Homestar (TV-PG) Gramps, an elder, and Kid, a hipster, do things together, Kid tries to teach modern things, but Gramps usually gets irritated. '''ACCEPTED: '''I like the plot! *"Escape" by @coolchrome (TV-PG) The show is just a normal show at first, where some friends hang out and stuff just like everything else here ayy lmao but then the characters realize they're stuck in a cartoon world and there's a deep plot and stuff whatever Category:EliNinja Category:Channels